


Hallway Tales - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the walls of U.N.C.L.E. HQ could talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Tales - A Picture Story

**_Without glasses._ **  


**_With glasses._ **  


**_You're definitely much sexier with them, Illya._ **  


**_Then I'll be sure to wear them in bed tonight._ **  


**_You are one lucky dog, Solo!_ **  


**_Did you remember to pick up my dry-cleaning, Illya?_ **  


**_It is not my week to do the household chores, Napoleon. Did you remember my eggs?_ **  


**_Not another souffle?_ **  


**_But Napoleon, don't you remember what we did after I made my last "SUE-flay?"_ **  


**_Just how many eggs do you need?_ **  


**_  
_**


End file.
